Drachenliebe
by Vilandel
Summary: Die Drachen wurden fast ganz ausgelöscht und nur einen klitzekleinen Teil hat überlebt. Es ist jedem Wesen auf Todesstrafe verboten, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu kommen und noch schlimmer... sich in einem Drachen zu verlieben. Können die Kinder von dreizehn Drachen trotz allem ihre Gefährten finden? (Vorsicht, enthält Lemons!)
1. Schwur der 13 Drachen und der Göttin

**Schwur der dreizehn Drachen und der Göttin**

Die Nacht hatte das Königreich verdunkelt. Schwarze Wolken zogen auf und hie und da sorgte ein Blitz für den Viertel einer Sekunde für Licht. Kein Mond oder Stern schaffte es auch nur ein bisschen durch die Wolken zu dringen. Einzelne Tropfen fielen auf die trockene Erde. Ein Blitz beleuchtete plötzlich für einen kurzen Moment einen Berg des westlichen Gebirges. Dort leuchtete in einer Höhle das schwache Licht eines Lagerfeuers. Dreizehn Personen, sechs Frauen und sieben Männer, sassen drum herum, während eine siebte Frau in einer Ecke der Höhle sass und auf dreizehn schlafende Kleinkinder, davon zwei neugeborene Babys, und einen kleinen schnarchenden alten Mann achtete. Die Stimmung war angespannt. Jede Person hatte einen betrübten Gesichtsausdruck angesetzt. Doch das hatte auch einen guten Grund. Einen sehr verständlichen Grund sogar...

**xxx**

„Diese Arschlöcher! Am liebsten würde ich sie eigenhändig in Schweinemist eintauchen!", schrie eine grosse blonde Frau mit stechenden gelben Augen, die gerade mit blossen Händen ihren zehnten Stein in zwei brach.

„Das hast du heute Abend schon tausendmal gesagt, Fulgur", seufzte ein dunkelgrauhaariger Mann, der trotz seiner Haarfarbe sehr jung wirkte, etwa wie zwanzig. Leise stöhnend betrachte er seinen verletzten Arm, der gerade von einer eher kleinen blauhaarigen Frau verbunden wurde. Aqualis war schon immer zierlich und elfenzart gewesen für einen Drachen, doch heute sah sie besonders zerbrechlich aus.

„Eigentlich tausenddreihundertachtundzwanzigmal, genau zu sein, ich hab's gezählt", lachte eine türkishaarige Frau mit hellgrauen, beinah weissen, Augen, doch im nächsten Augenblick bekam sie von Fulgur einen Stein an den Kopf geworfen. Sofort erstarb das Lachen und die Frau schrie die Blonde an: „Verdammt noch mal, geht's eigentlich noch gut?"

„Beschwer dich nicht Diama, als Diamantdrache kann dir doch selbst der grösste Felsen nichts anhaben, wenn er auf deinen Kopf landet", versuchte ihr Nachbar sie zu beruhigen, wobei der Braunhaarige noch bewundern dachte, wie schön Diama aussah wenn sie wütend war. Doch diese hörte ihm nicht zu und wollte sich gerade auf Fulgur stürzen, als eine Rubinrothaarige mit eindrucksvollen giftgrünen Augen sich zwischen den beiden Streithennen stellte.

„Könntet ihr euch mal beruhigen? Wir sind alle genervt wegen heute!", fauchte sie und ihre Augen blitzten durch ihre langen schwarzen Wimpern hindurch. Diesen Blick kannten Fulgur und Diama nur zu gut. Murrend gingen sie wieder an ihre Plätze.

„Venima hat Recht. Ausserdem wollt ihr doch sicher nicht, dass eure Kinder aufwachen oder?", lächelte die Frau, die hinten auf die Kinder aufpasste. Sie hatte wunderschöne flammenrote Locken und in ihrem Blick schien ein angenehmes Kochfeuer zu lodern. Zumindest schien es so zu sein, für den Rothaarigen, der alles was passiert war kurz vergass, um seine neue Gefährtin zu bewundern. Hestia war wirklich besser als Calcia, die ihn verlassen hatte, sobald sie Natsu zur Welt gebracht hatte.

„Unsere Kinder… sie sind das Einzige, was uns noch bleibt", murmelte ein Mann, der im Schatten sass. Sofort wirkte jeder bedrückt. Hestia blieb ruhig bei den Kindern sitzen. Es frustrierte sie, dass nichts fand, um ihre Freunde aufzumuntern.

Jeder dieser Drachen hatte sein Gefährte verloren. Calcia, die eine hübsche und ziemlich eingebildete Feuerdrächin war, hatte Igneel für einen Golddrachen verlassen und verschwand mit ihm aus Fiore, als die ersten Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten waren. Ivan, ein Winddrache der mal Fulgurs Gefährte war, hatte sich mit jeglichen Kreaturen jeder Art (auch Mensch und Götter) befreundet und wurde der Chef einer Übeltätertruppe, die sofort aus dem Land verschwand, als Fiore begann unruhig zu werden. Ivan hinterliess ohne Reue seine Gefährtin, seinen Sohn und seinen Vater. Die anderen anwesenden Drachen hatten ihre Gefährte beim grossen Massaker verloren, als alle andere Wesen, vor allem aber Götter und mächtige Menschen, die meisten Drachen wegen… irgendeinem dummen Grund zu Tode verurteilt hatten. Zuerst wurden sie brutal gefoltert – das muss man schon können, einen Drachen foltern! – und danach gevierteilt. Riesen wurden dafür angeheuert. Warum all dieser sinnloser Hass und all dieses sinnlose Blutvergiessen? Das war eine alte Geschichte…

**xxx**

Drachen, Götter und Menschen waren die drei mächtigsten Wesen in Fiore. Um gute Beziehungen untereinander zu haben, schworen sie sich einen Verbindungseid, der es verbiet, dass ein Wesen eines der beiden anderen bekriegen sollte. Dazu sollten auch Vermählungen unter den drei Wesen stattfinden. Wobei Götter und Menschen sich nie gerne den Untieren, wie einige diese im Geheimen nannten, hergaben. Sie hatten Angst, dass die Drachen zu mächtig wurden und ihre eigene Macht in den Schatten legen würde. Hecate, eine Götterprinzessin, war mit einem grossen Herrscher unter den Menschen verlobt. Doch zum Entsetzen der beiden Familien vermählte sie sich mit Acnologia, dem Drachenkönig. Jude Heartfilia, der Verlobte, wollte dies nicht zulassen und behauptete dann, dass Drachen versucht hatten ihn anzugreifen. Sofort begann sich eine stürmische Welle gegen die Drachen zu erheben, die sofort von allen anderen als gefährlich, blutrünstig, herzlos und gewalttätig angesehen und als Schuld aller Plagen angeschrien wurde.

Die Drachen versuchten sich zu verteidigen. Doch das Bündnis zwischen Götter und Menschen war stärker und das Drachenmassaker liess zwei Drittel der grossen Wesen verschwinden und so gut wie alle Drachenkinder verschwanden von der Erdoberfläche. Zudem galt nun das Gesetz, dass jeder, der einen Drachen als Gefährte wählte, sich strafbar machte und durch die Todesstrafe verurteilt wurde. Hestia, die eine Kusine von Hecate war, half dieser und ihrem Mann zu fliehen. Sie sollten verschwinden, um erst wieder aufzutauchen, wenn das Ganze ein Ende hatte. Doch die rothaarige Feuergöttin wurde erwischt. Ihre Familie verbannte sie zu den Drachen, „da sie wohl Eidechsen lieber hatte als die Sicherheit ihrer Art und Familie". Zwei ihrer Nichten, Vivi und Hippilie, die ihr jedoch bei der Flucht geholfen hatten, wurden dazu verdammt, in einer armeseligen Zigeunertruppe von Menschen durch die Welt zu ziehen. Naja, wenn man Hippilie und Vivi richtig kannte wie Hestia, wusste man, dass dies für die beiden eher eine Erlösung war als eine Strafe.

Hestia war zu den letzten Drachen geflohen. Diese hatten sich im westlichen Gebirge zurückgezogen und lebten immer etwas entfernt voneinander, da eine grosse Truppe zu schnell auffallen würde. Hestia erfuhr von Atlas Flame, bei dem sie eine Zeit lang unterkam (obwohl er am liebsten alleine bleiben wollte), dass dreizehn Drachen es jedoch geschafft hatten, ihre Kinder zu retten. Einer davon war sein Freund Igneel, der stärkste Feuerdrache den es je gab. Atlas Flame arrangierte ein Treffen zwischen seinem Freund und Hestia. Als sie sich zum ersten Mal sahen, mochten sie sich auf Anhieb. Je mehr sie sich trafen, desto mehr verliebten sie sich ineinander, bis die Feuergöttin sich nach ein paar Monaten dem Feuerdrachen ganz hingab und in einer feurigen Nacht zu seiner Gefährtin wurde. Danach nahm Igneel seine Geliebte zu seinen Leidensgefährten mit, sehr zur Freuden von Atlas Flame, der sich wieder den Freuden des Allein-Lebens. Metallicana, der Eisendrache. Fulgur, die Blitzdrächin. Grandine, die Winddrächin. Venima, die Giftdrächin. Weisslogia, der Lichtdrache. Skyadrum, der Schattendrache. Lapider, der Steindrache. Aqualis, die Wasserdrächin. Diama, die Diamantdrächin. Terrium, der Erddrache. Reflecta, die Spiegeldrächin. Und Marmear, der Marmordrache. Zudem gab es noch Makarov, ein alter Winddrache und die dreizehn kleinen Kinder. Jeder war anders, doch jeder schloss die schöne Göttin ins Herz. Zudem schien die Liebe wieder in den trostlosen Drachen aufzukommen.

**xxx**

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte Grandine verzweifelt. Dieses Leben als Geächtete konnte sie noch länger nicht aushalten.

„Kämpfen nützt nichts. Viele Götter und die meisten Menschen sind mächtig und da wir nun einen Ruf als blutige, herzlose Bestien haben, wird sich kein Wesen auf unserer Seite setzen", murmelte Aqualis betrübt mit ihrer lieblichen sanften Stimme, die Lapiders steinhartes Herz immer wieder zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Da wäre es auch schön, wenn unsere Männer das endlich mal kapieren würden", knurrte Reflecta, da das kleine Attentat, die ihre Männer für heute organisiert hatten, einen herben Schlag ins Wasser war. Sieben männliche Augenpaare blickten bei ihrer Aussage schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Man erwartet sowieso, dass wir kämpfen werden und jeder ist dafür vorbreitet", knurrte Igneel. Er wollte doch nur für seine Gefährtin und seinen Sohn ein freies Leben schenken. Nicht dieses Dasein als Flüchtlinge. Aber momentan gab es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, um zu überleben. Zudem wusste niemand wo sich Acnologia und seine Gemahlin gerade befanden. Nicht mal Hestia, obwohl sie es war, die ihnen zur Flucht geholfen hatte. Lebten sie in Armut oder Reichtum? Lebten sie noch oder sind sie gestorben? Wahrscheinlich würde er das nie wissen.

Hestia seufzte. Sie wünschte sich so fest ihnen zu helfen. Sie fühlte sich fast wie eine halbe Drächin. Sie hatte ihre göttliche Macht endgültig aufgegeben, als sie verbannt wurde. Trotz ihrer Lage als Flüchtlinge war sie unter diesen Drachen viel glücklicher geworden als sie es je in den prunkvollen und luxuriösen Palästen ihrer glücklichen Familie war. Doch da kam ihr eine Idee.

„Hört mal."

Alle anwesenden Personen, die wach waren, drehten sich zur ehemaligen Göttin um. Igneels Gefährtin nahm eher selten das Wort, wenn es um ihre jetzige Lage ging. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sie sich etwas schuldig, weil es schliesslich ihre Familie war, die das Drachenvolk am Abgrund gebracht hatte. Doch Igneel und die anderen war es egal. Hestia war ganz anders als die anderen Göttern, die sie kennen gelernt hatten. Sie war mutig, gerecht, liebevoll und konnte sogar über sich selbst lachen. Und Igneel liebte sie. Er hatte seit Calcia kein Vertrauen mehr in Frauen und Hestia war es, die gelehrt hatte wieder zu lieben.

„Momentan erwartet die Regierung der Menschen und Götter, dass wir jederzeit angreifen werden. Am besten wäre es eigentlich, wenn wir uns vollkommen zurückziehen und sie uns vergessen lassen. Lass mich ausreden, Metallicana! Ich gebe zu, wir werden sicher ein paar Jahren warten müssen, aber so haben wir auch Zeit, uns wirklich zu einem Kampf zu organisieren. Ja Weisslogia, du bist gemeint! So können wir angreifen, wenn die Regierung uns am wenigsten erwartet, vielleicht auch schon vergessen hat. Vielleicht wird es nicht funktionieren, aber es ist das Beste, was mir eingefallen ist."

„Hestia hat Recht", sagte Skyadrum und trat aus dem Schatten, „wenn wir uns für ein paar Jahre vergessen lassen, können wir besser einen Rückschlag vorbereiten. Im richtigen Augenblick können wir überraschend einen Rückschlag anfechten und unsere Rechte zurückgewinnen."

„Und wann soll das sein?", fragte Metallicana immer noch skeptisch. Er war sowieso immer ein misstrauischer Drache gewesen, auch wenn es Hestia nicht lange gedauert hatte, bis er sich beschloss ihr zu vertrauen. Aber genau dieses Misstrauen gab ihm so eine spezielle Aura, wie Venima immer wieder mit Freude feststellte.

Marmear stand währenddessen auf und ging zu Hestia rüber zu den Kindern. Sachte strich er über die dunklen Haare seines Sohnes.

„In zwölf Jahren ist das Jahr 777. Am siebten Juli dieses Jahres soll nach einer alten Prophezeiung die jüngsten Drachen des Königreiches ihre Gefährten aus einer anderen Art von Leben finden, der Drachenkönig und seine Königin nach Jahren endlich wieder auftauchen und somit eine Ungerechtigkeit rückgängig machen. Vielleicht bezieht sie sich auf jetzt. Mein Jethro und Grandines und Reflectas Töchter werden sicher noch etwas zu jung dafür sein, aber die Prophezeiung sagte auch, dass die kleinsten Drachen eine tiefe Freundschaft schliessen werden. Wären zwölf Jahre eine gute Zahl."

Seine Gefährten lächelten. Marmear hatte immer schon eine Schwäche für Prophezeiungen und allgemein Visionen und Vorhersehungen. Doch die Zahl sieben war bei den Drachen eine heilige Zahl und das Jahr 777 würde für ihnen ein besonders Jahr sein, vorallem am siebten Juli. Sie glaubten zwar nicht direkt, dass die Kinder genau dann Gefährten haben werden, aber diese angebliche Prophezeiung gab ihnen ein gutes Jahr für ihre geplante Gegenrevolution.

Ohne es auch abgemacht zu haben, bildeten Drachen und Göttin einen Kreis um ihr Lagerfeuer. Die rechte Hand über dem Feuer haltend flüsterten sie ihren Eid.

„_Bei der Ehren aller Drachen werden wir unsere Freiheit zurückgewinnen an dem Tag, wenn unsere Kinder ihre Liebe finden, egal ob Drache, Mensch, Gott oder ein anderes Wesen dieser Welt, und wenn unser König in seiner Macht zurückkommen wird. Wir schwören jedoch, nie auf die Stufe unserer Henker zu fallen und immer gerecht zu sein, selbst unseren Feinden gegenüber."_


	2. Die Schlange und der Drache

**Die Schlange und der Drache**

Schwer atmend versteckte sich Kinana hinter den Stamm einer grossen Eiche. Sie presste sich gegen das harte Holz um etwas Luft zu schnappen, bevor sie langsam wieder in die Richtung hinsah, aus der sie gerade gerannt war. Keine Chance. Die Garde von Zentopia war ihr immer noch dicht auf den Fersen. Seufzend floh Kinana weiter durch den dunklen Wald. Sie musste fliehen. Sie war schliesslich die letzte der Serpinas. Wesen, die aussahen wie Menschen, aber die Fähigkeit hatten, sich in Schlangen zu verwandeln. Egal ob ganz oder nur halb.

Kinana war die allerletzte Serpina. Die Regierung des Landes, ein Rat, der bestand aus Götter und Menschen (und auch anderen Kreaturen, die aber inoffiziell kein richtiges Stimmrecht besassen) hatten beschlossen, diese Rasse dem Erdboden gleich zu machen und auslöschen zu lassen. Warum? Weil die Serpinas ein gutes Wort für die Drachen gefallen lassen haben. Voller Schreck hatte das zierliche Mädchen mit eigenen Augen sehen müssen, wie ihr Volk ganz ausgelöscht wurde. Blut, Flammen, Rauch, Ruinen waren überall. Kinanas Vater, Cuberos, hatte sich sogar geopfert, um sie zu retten. Doch bevor er starb, gab er ihr in seinem letzten Atemzug den Befehl zu leben.

Das machte sie nun auch. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Doch die Zentopia-Garde kam ihr immer näher. Kinana rannte um ihr Leben. Dabei sah sie nicht wo sie ihre Füsse hintrugen und stolperte über eine ziemlich grosse Wurzel. Doch als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, liess die Wurzel ein Stöhnen von sich.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinrennst?"

Erschrocken starrte Kinana den Mann an, den sie für eine Wurzel gehalten hatte. Er starrte wütend zurück. Wahrscheinlich war er sich nicht gewohnt, so brutal geweckt zu werden. Die Lilahaarige musterte den Mann genau. Er hatte eine gebräunte Haut, dunkelrote Haare, die wild von seinem Kopf abstanden, und sein linkes Auge – das rechte war zu und wurde von einer Narbe geziert – war dunkelblau mit einer reptilienähnlicher Pupille. Er trug zerrissene Kleidung. Das Oberteil glich einem Yukata, der bis zu den Oberschenkel gekürzt wurde. Zudem hatte er noch rote Hosen und graue Stiefel, unter dem Arm hatte er einen weissen Mantel, im dem sich etwas zu bewegen schien, doch sie verschwand keinen Gedanken damit.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe es wirklich eilig", sagte die Serpina schnell und wollte schon weiter flüchten, als der Mann ihr Handgelenk packte.

„Warte", sprach er, „so wie es aussieht flüchtest du vor etwas. Oder von jemandem."

Kinana antwortete nicht, was ihr Gegenüber als Bestätigung wahrnahm. Ein zähnefletschendes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, während er fester ihr Handgelenk drückte.

„Du wirst von der Garde von Zentopia verfolgt. Stimmt es oder habe ich recht?", lachte er auf.

„Wo… woher weisst du dass?", fragte Kinana entsetzt.

„Ich habe ein unglaubliches Gehör. Ich kann deine Gedanken, deine Atmung hören, jede kleine Bewegung die du machst. Ich kann auch hören, was Menschen denken oder machen, die meilenweit entfernt sind. Jetzt höre ich jedoch, wie deine Verfolger immer näher kommen."

Kinana erschrak. Tatsächlich näherten sich mehrere Stimmen. Sie musste verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich. Doch ihr Gegenüber wollte sie sicher der Garde überbringen. Schliesslich ging es im Königreich nicht so gut und jedes Mittel um an Geld zu kommen war in letzter Zeit Mode geworden. Zu ihrem Erstaunen liess der Mann sie jedoch los.

„Ich kenne einen Ort wo du dich verstecken kannst. Er liegt im westlichen Gebirge. Dieses ist eine gute Meile von hier entfernt. Wenn du aber eine Abkürzung durch den buschigsten Teil des Waldes nimmst, kommst du schnell zu einem See mit einem Wasserfall. Hinter dem ist eine Höhle. Man kann sich dort gut installieren. Renn dorthin."

Kinana nickte zögernd, doch sie war auch etwas ängstlich. Die Abkürzung, die er ihr gerade zeigte, war alles andere als einladend. Konnte sie ihm überhaupt vertrauen? Doch ihr Instinkt und ihr Herz sagten ihr, dass sie seine Anweisungen befolgen sollte.

„Warum hilfst du mir?", fragte sie dennoch. Schliesslich wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich selber bin jemand, der von den anderen Wesen geächtet wird, wegen dieser Drachensache. Jetzt renn, Serpina, und versteck dich hinter dem Wasserfall. Falls du nochmals Hilfe brauchst, rufe in den Bergen nach Cobra, dem Giftdrachen."

Mit diesen Worten rannte er den Soldaten von Zentopia entgegen. Kinana hingegen rannte und flüchtete durch die Abkürzung, die er ihr gezeigt hatte, ohne gross über seine letzten Worte nachzudenken. Sie folgte dem dichten Weg, bis sie schliesslich zum See und zum Wasserfall kam. Gut, sie war zu ihrem vorübergehenden Versteck angekommen. Doch wie konnte sie hinter dem Wasserfall kommen? Ihr Retter hatte ihr das nicht erklärt. Na gut, dann würde sie halt selber einen Weg finden. Geduldig marschierte Kinana um den See rum. Schliesslich fand sie, was sie suchte. Rechts vom Wasserfall befand sich ein riesiger, kahler und runder Felsen, der einen extrem schmalen Steinweg verdeckte, der hinter dem Wasserfall führte. Dieser Weg würde niemand so leicht finden. Danke, lieber Glatzkopf-Fels. Glücklich vor sich hin summend ging Kinana das steinige Weglein entlang, das sie zu einem mittelgrossen Felsraum brachte. Ein Becken voll mit Wasser vom See wurde nur durch das steinige Ufer auf der einen und dem Wasserfall auf der anderen Seite. Auf dem felsigen Boden der Höhle war eine Strohmatratze gelegt worden. Zudem standen in einer Ecke ein Fass voll mit Wasser und ein anderes gefüllt mit Wein. Daneben lagen Früchte, Gemüse, Käse, Fleischstücke, Brote und sogar Kuchen gemeinsam mit Krüge, Kelche und Schalen, schön aufgeteilt in mehreren Körben. Zusätzlich gab es noch einen Korb mit frischer Kleidung. Wer hatte das alles vorbereitet? Ein lautes Knurren in ihrer Magengegend liess Kinana vernehmen, dass sie einen unglaublichen Hunger hatte. Das war ja auch klar, schliesslich hatte sie seit zwei Tagen nichts Richtiges gegessen. Ausser dieser Suppe im Gefängnis von Zentopia. Wenn man dieses Gemisch aus durchnässtem Schimmelbrot, verfaultem Fleisch und schmutzigem Wasser überhaupt als Suppe bezeichnen konnte. Zufrieden nahm sich die Serpina nach kurzem Zögern ein kaltes geröstetes Fleischstück, etwas Käse, mehrere Äpfel, ein grosses Stück Brot und sogar etwas Kuchen zu sich, gemeinsam mit einem Silberkelch, den sie mit Wein füllte. Nachdem Kinana ihren Hunger gestillt hatte, lag sie auf der Matratze und dachte an ihrem unbekannten und geheimnisvollen Retter. Er musste noch ziemlich oft seine Zeit hier verbringen. Wenn er schon einen solchen Vorrat hatte. Plötzlich kam ihr in den Sinn, was er ihr noch gerufen hatte, bevor er ihren Verfolgern entgegen rannte.

„_Falls du nochmals Hilfe brauchst, rufe in den Bergen nach Cobra, dem Giftdrachen."_

Bei allen Wesen dieser Welt, ihr Retter war ein Drache! Eigentlich sollte sie geschockt sein, doch das war sie nicht. Schliesslich war ihr Volk nicht gerade gegen die Drachen. Und ihre Rettung war ein Beweis, dass jeder sich seit Jahren geirrt hatte in den Drachen. Ein lauter Flügelschlag riss Kinana aus ihren Gedanken. Leise schlich sie schnell zum Eingang der Höhle und spähte nach draussen. Am abendlichen Himmel konnte sie klar die Umrisse eines Drachen erkennen, der jedoch sofort wieder verschwand.

„Danke… Cobra…", hauchte Kinana beinah tonlos, bevor sie zurück zur Matratze ging und sofort einschlief, kaum dass sie sich hingelegt hatte.

**xxx**

„Ich hab alles in die Höhle gebracht, genau wie du es mir gesagt hast, Cobra", lächelte eine geflügelte, silbergrau getigerte Katze, während sie sich auf Cobras Schultern bequem machte.

„Gut gemacht, Luna", lächelte der junge Giftdrache und stupste ihr liebevoll gegen ihr Näschen, was genannte Luna hocherfreut aufquieken liess. Er war währenddessen wieder mit den Gedanken bei diesem Mädchen. Schon seit langem hatte er Gerüchte zu Ohren bekommen, die besagten, dass die Serpinas gute Worte für die Drachen fallen gelassen haben und dass die Regierung von Götter und Menschen diese Wesen deshalb ganz auslöschen wollten. Das hatte sich bestätigt, als er gegen die Garde von Zentopia gekämpft hatte, um sie aufzuhalten und dem Mädchen Zeit zu schaffen, während Luna, sein Exceed, ihr vorausflog und die Höhle mit Vorräten und einer frischen Matratze wohnhaft machte. Wobei er sich ganz fest daran hindern musste, sich nicht in seine Drachengestalt zu verwandeln. Man wusste zwar, dass einige Drachen überlebt hatten und man jagte sie immer wieder, wenn man sie sah. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihr Versteck im westlichen Gebirge fanden. Darum hatte Hestia ihnen allen verboten, sich in der Nähe ihrer Unterkunft sich in einem Drachen zu verwandeln, falls Feinde in der Nähe seien und sie sehen konnten. Sonst durften sie natürlich. Aber so wenig wie möglich, wenn sie auf Reise durch das Land waren.

Wie auch immer, Cobra hatte durch seinem ausgezeichneten Hörsinn während dem Kampf gegen den Soldaten erfahren, dass dieses Mädchen die letzte Serpina war und die Regierung auch sie auslöschen wollten. Der junge Giftdrache hatte dieses Mädchen deshalb gerettet, weil auch sie Probleme mit der Regierung hatte und weil die Serpinas den Drachen nie feindlich gesinnt waren. Es war also seine Pflicht, der letzten dieser friedlichen und magischen Schlangenwesen zu helfen. Er musste zudem noch sich selber gestehen, dass sie ein wirklich sehr hübsches Mädchen war. Eigentlich das schönste weibliche Wesen, das ihm je begegnet war, selbst noch schöner als seine Mutter. Ihre Haut war aussergewöhnlich blass, ihre Augen erinnerten ihn an prächtige Smaragde und ihre Haare waren kurz, glänzend lila. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich samtig anfühlten. Zudem hatte sie einen wohlgeformten Körper, doch trotzdem sah sie so zierlich und zerbrechlich aus. Gleichzeitig spürte er eine ungeheure Kraft in ihr. Cobra hatte sich noch nie an Romantik und an Leidenschaft interessiert, wie Sting oder Laxus. Nie hatte er sich zu einer Frau auf dieser Ebene angezogen gefühlt, ob nur rein körperlich oder auch geistig. Doch diese Serpina, deren Name er immer noch nicht wusste, weckte in ihm ungeahnte Gefühle auf. Warum zum Beispiel klopfte sein Herz noch schneller als in einem Kampf? Und warum wurde er wütend, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass ein anderer sie haben konnte. Cobra wusste, dass Drachen sehr besitzergreifend waren, ob mit Schätzen oder in der Liebe. Wenn deshalb sich ein Drache verliebte, so blieb er ein Leben lang treu, selbst wenn diese Person jemand anderes liebte. Falls sie jedoch die Gefühle des Drachens erwiderte, blieb auch sie ihm lebenslänglich treu. Drachen konnten sich jedoch ein zweites Mal verlieben, wenn die erste Liebe ein Reinfall war, wie bei Igneel und Fulgur oder im Gegenteil zu kurz war, wie bei den anderen Drachen, darunter seine Mutter. Drachen verliebten sich nämlich in ihrem Leben höchsten zweimal. Entweder kam die lebenslange Treue mit der ersten, schlimmstenfalls aber mit der zweiten Liebe. Jedenfalls blieben Drachen nur einer Person lebenslänglich treu. Doch wie genau fühlte man sich, wenn man verliebt war? Leider kannte er keine Personen, von denen er Auskunft bekommen konnte… oder wollte. Sting und Laxus konnte er nicht fragen, die waren von den Frauen eher körperlich angezogen. Und den Eltern konnte er auch nicht fragen. Gut, sie waren zwar verliebt, aber da waren sie schon erwachsen gewesen und er war noch jünger als das. Wie sollte er wissen, dass er nun wirklich verliebt war oder anfing pervers zu werden?

„Du bist ziemlich spät dran."

Erschrocken sprang Cobra etwa einen Meter in die Höhe, was Luna sofort gleichmachte, allerdings keinen Meter. Verdammt, er so sehr in Gedanken um diese Serpina versunken, dass gar nicht gehört hatte, ob jemand in seiner Nähe ist.

„Hey Venima", nuschelte der Rothaarige, als er seine Mutter erkannte. Er nannte sie immer mit ihrem Namen, wie jeder seiner Freunde ihren Elternteil mit seinem Namen riefen. Mit strengem Gesicht kam ihm die grosse rothaarige Frau entgegen. Shit, er wieder mal die Zeit zur Heimkehr vergessen. Das konnte ja heiter werden, so wie er seine Mutter kannte.

„Hättest du nicht vor dem Spätnachmittag zurück sein sollen, Erik?", fragte Venima gespielt streng.

„Verdammt, ich bin gross genug um auf mich selber aufzupassen. Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass niemand mich Erik nennen sollst?", schrie der jüngere Drache. Für ihn war es wirklich eine Last zwei Namen zu tragen. Gut, ihm gefielen beide, aber als Giftdrache wollte er lieber Cobra gerufen werden, weil dieser besser zu seinem Element passte. Erik mochte er auch, aber es passte nicht zu Gift.

„Solange du keine Gefährtin hast, bis du nach den Drachenregeln immer noch ein Kind", erwiderte Venima, während ein fieses Grinsen sich auf ihren Lippen bildete. Diese Trotzigkeit hatte ihr Sohn tatsächlich von ihr geerbt.

„Ich pfeif auf die Scheissregeln. In unserer jetzigen Situation können du und die anderen schuppigen Alte keine Moral mit den goldenen Regeln machen! Und wie soll ich eine Gefährtin bekommen, wenn mir sowieso niemand erklären will, ob ich in diese süsse Serpina verknallt bin oder nur in ihren Körper!"

Die Giftdrächin sah ihren Sohn plötzlich mit runden und perplexen Augen an. Cobra wurde rot und biss sich auf die Zunge, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Verdammt, er hatte nicht vorgehabt, irgendjemand vom Mädchen zu erzählen. Jedenfalls nicht, solange sie noch vom Rat gejagt wurde.

„Es… es ist nicht, was du meinst!", rief er entsetzt aus und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Wobei er Luna noch den Mund zu hielt, nicht dass sie noch etwas sagte oder noch schlimmer, ihren Wie-Romantisch-Ruf hinausschrie.

„Na dann", lachte Venima und ging weiter zur Wohnhöhle, wo ihre Gefährten schon auf sie warteten um endlich das Abendessen einzunehmen. Sie würde ihren Sohn im Moment mit dieser Serpina in Ruhe lassen. Doch sie war schon sehr neugierig zu sehen, wie sich alles weiter entwickeln wird. Eine Serpina, wahrscheinlich auch die letzte ihrer Rasse, wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, dass das magische Schlangenvolk vom Rat ausgelöscht wurde. Gab es eine bessere Gefährtin für einen Giftdrachen als ein Wesen, dass die Fähigkeit besitzt sich in eine Schlange zu verwandeln?

**xxx**

Drei Tage später wachte Kinana durch einen Sonnenstrahl auf, der ihr an der Nase kitzelte. Sie fühlte sich wohl in dieser Wasserfall-Höhle. Es war nicht zu kalt und nicht zu heiss, es war immer genau die richtige Temperatur. Ausserdem liebte die Lilahaarige im Becken zwischen Wasserfall und dem Höhlenufer zu baden. Dazu kam, dass ihr die Vorräte immer wieder über Nacht von jemand erneuert wurden. Wer war ihr unsichtbares Heinzelmännchen? Das wusste Kinana nicht, denn sie schlief immer wenn er oder sie oder es kam. Gestern Nacht hatte sie sogar versucht wach zu bleiben, um zu sehen wer kam. Doch leider war sie nach einer Weile wieder eingeschlafen. Seufzend stand Kinana von ihrer Matratze auf… und erschrak, als sie eine Person etwa drei Meter von ihr entfernt sitzen sah.

„Na Dornröschen, endlich aufgewacht?"

Diese Stimme kannte sie doch. Wo hatte sie diese schon gehört? Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Kinana die Person genauer. Sie erkannte jedoch sofort den… Drachen, der sie gerettet hatte.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte Cobra grinsend.

„Nein", murmelte Kinana und näherte sich. Leise bedankte sie sich bei ihm, was der Rothaarige mit einer vagen Handbewegung quittierte.

„Ach, war doch nichts. Man kriegt nicht oft die Gelegenheit, einen Grund zu haben um sich mit der Garde von Zentopia zu prügeln. Ich sollte eigentlich dir danken. Schliesslich warst du der Grund und die Gelegenheit. Bist du noch eigentlich gut versorgt? Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir an etwas fehlt."

„Dann warst du also… der die Vorräte jede Nacht erneuerte?", fragte Kinana stockend und wurde rot, was Cobra ziemlich süss fand. Doch das behielt er für sich.

„Ich weiss nicht wovon du redest", erwiderte er stattdessen. Die Lilahaarige nickte stumm, bevor sie für sie beide ein kleines Frühstück vorbereitete.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Kinana", murmelte sie, während sie sich eine Banane schälte.

„Ein Name, der genauso schön ist wie die Person, die ihn trägt…", dachte Cobra verträumt, doch stattdessen antwortete er: „Das ist ein hübscher Name. Er passt zur dir."

Kinana wurde rot. Es war das erste Mal, dass man ihr ein Kompliment machte. Vorsichtig schielte sie zum Giftdrachen. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Und zudem war er noch sehr muskulös. Unter seiner Kleidung konnte sie sogar Bauchmuskel erkennen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr Drachen solche Nahrungsmitteln als Vorräte habt?"

„Naja, hier in der Nähe gibt es eine kleine Stadt namens Magnolia. Dort gehen wir ab und zu Nahrung, Kleider und anderes Zeug einkaufen, die wir zum überleben brauchen."

Während des restlichen Tages lernten sich die beiden noch mehr kennen. Jeder erfuhr die Geschichte des anderen. Kinana hatte gespannt die Geschichte der überlebenden Drachen gehört und die Sache mit der Rebellion gegen Menschen und Götter hatte sie mit einem zustimmenden Nicken quittiert. Sie war schliesslich die letzte ihrer Rasse, da war sie nicht unzufrieden, wenn der Regierung eine gerieben wurde. Eher im Gegenteil, ihr wäre es recht. Und die Drachen hatten auch einen wirklich guten Grund sich gegen die Herrschaft von Fiore aufzuheben. Immerhin hatten sie sich schon jahrelang dafür vorbereitet. Cobra hingegen hatte Kinana geduldig zugehört. Er fand es wirklich schlimm, dass man ein Volk vollkommen auslöschte, nur weil sie keine Vorurteile gegenüber Drachen hatten.

Sie redeten lange. Eigentlich den ganzen Tag. Als die Sonne schliesslich unterging, stand Cobra abrupt auf.

„Ich muss zurück zu meiner Familie", sagte er schnell und marschierte schon in Richtung Ausgang. Doch Kinana hielt in zurück. Die Berührung ihrer kleinen Hand auf seinem Handgelenk liess den Giftdrachen unbemerkt erschaudern.

„Wirst du zurückkommen?", fragte Kinana ängstlich. Schliesslich fühlte sie sich wohl in seiner Nähe. Sie wusste nicht mal warum.

„Natürlich komme ich wieder", lachte Cobra und verschwand aus der Höhle. Nachdem er der hübschen Serpina einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt hatte… Was das wunderschöne und zierliche Mädchen rubinrot anlaufen liess und ihr im Moment eine einzige Frage stellte. Warum klopfte ihr Herz so stark?

**xxx**

Verdammt, das war wirklich eine Pechsträhne. Seit zwei Monaten dachte Kinana, dass sie in Sicherheit wäre, doch nun befanden sich einige Soldaten von Zentopia direkt vor dem Wasserfall. Soldaten, die immer noch nach ihr suchten. Verdammt. Die Regierung hatte nicht vergessen, dass es noch eine Serpina im Reich gab. Kinana hatte gehofft, dass man nicht mehr an sie denken würde, nachdem sie seit Wochen wie von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden war.

Ach, wenn doch nur Cobra hier wäre. Sie getraute sich jedoch nicht nach ihm zu rufen, aus Angst die Soldaten würden sie hören. Er hatte ihr doch versprochen zu kommen, da sie heute Nacht gemeinsam die Sternschnuppen beobachten wollten. Er würde nach Sonnenuntergang kommen, hatte er gesagt. Doch irgendwie schien die Sonne nicht untergehen zu wollen.

In dieser Zeit, die sie gemeinsam mit Cobra verbracht hatte, verliebte sie sich langsam immer mehr im starken Giftdrachen, der sie immer wieder zum lachen brachte. Wie gerne verbrachte sie ihre Zeit mit ihm und der kleinen Luna, seinem niedlichen Exceed. Doch nie hatte sie sich getraut ihm zu gestehen. Und jetzt wo sie vielleicht ihre letzten Atemzüge atmen würde, verstand sie, dass es töricht war ihm ihre Gefühle nicht zu gestehen. Es war schon verrückt genug sich in einem Drachen zu verlieben. Diese stolzen Kreaturen waren besitzergreifend, brutal und extrem eifersüchtig, so wie Cobra es ihr erklärt hatte. Doch trotzdem konnte Kinana sich kein Leben mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Sie hatte sich noch nie verliebt, doch sie wusste genau, was sie genau fühlte.

Oh nein, jetzt kitzelte ihre Nase wegen dem Feuer, der die Soldaten am Ufer gemacht haben. Der Rauch kam zum Teil hinter dem Wasserfall – blöder Wind – und jetzt hatte Kinana das Bedürfnis zu husten und zu niesen. Das durfte sie aber nicht!

„Cobra… bitte… hilf mir…"

**xxx**

„_Cobra… bitte… hilf mir…"_

Genau im selben Augenblick hörte der Giftdrache diese Worte. Alarmiert blickte er in den Himmel. War Kinana in Schwierigkeiten? Höchstwahrscheinlich, sonst würde sie nicht nach ihm rufen… auch wenn sie gerade eben eher geflüstert hatte.

Ruckartig sprang er auf. Die vier Turbulenten der jungen Drachengeneration, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting und Loreleï, denen er bis eben beim prügeln zugeschaut hatte, starrten ihn erstaunt an. Genauso wie Laxus und die kleinen Kyrina und Wendy, die auch Zuschauer der alltäglichen Prügelei der vier Turbulenten waren.

„Was ist los?", fragte Wendy besorgt. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Cobra nicht. Sonst sprang er nach einiger Zeit immer in die Prügelei hinein und überschüttete Natsu mit Kopfnüsse und Ohrfeigen. Die kleine Blauhaarige hatte das Gefühl, dass er in Gedanken irgendwo anders war. Allerdings war er schon in den letzten Tagen ziemlich komisch gewesen. Immer wieder verschwand er spurlos für einen ganzen Tag, von frühmorgens bis spätabends. Venima, seine Mutter, und Luna, sein Exceed, schienen allerdings zu wissen wo er immer wieder verschwand. Da man von Venima sowieso nichts rauskitzeln konnte – ausser man hiess Metallicana, aber der interessierte sich herzlich wenig für die Probleme der Jugendliche, ausser ein bisschen bei seinem Sohn –, blieb nur noch Luna übrig. Doch trotz Gratishonig, Kitzelaktionen und arrangierte Rendezvous mit Pantherlily, behielt die silbergraue Katze das Geheimnis für sich.

„Ich geh dann mal", murmelte Cobra nur als Antwort und schon sprang den schmalen, steilen Pfad, der zum Wasserfall führte.

„Hey, warte!", rief Natsu, frustriert darüber, dass er über dieses einäugige Schlitzauge (Du hast doch auch Schlitzaugen, Vollidiot!) keine Revanche machen konnte. Doch Cobra beachtete den Feuerdrachen nicht. Kinana brauchte sicher seine Hilfe.

**xxx**

Unfähig sich zu bewegen hörte Kinana den Schreien zu, die vom Seeufer zu ihr hin drangen. Sie wusste, dass Cobra vorhin aufgetaucht war und nun gegen die Soldaten kämpfte. Doch diese hatten überraschenderweise erwartet, dass hier ein Drachen auftauchen würde. Der Anführer der Soldaten hoffte mit diesem Fang einen Platz im Rat zu ergattern. Irgendwie hatte er rausgefunden, dass im westlichen Gebirge die letzten Drachen versteckt waren. Er hatte der Regierung nur nichts gesagt, weil er als Held und nicht als Bote angesehen werden wollte. Wenn er einen Drachen gemeinsam mit der letzten Serpina der Herrschaft bringen würde, bekäme viel mehr Ruhm und Anerkennung und seine Soldaten auch.

Kinana spähte vorsichtig hinter dem Wasserfall hervor. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass der Kampf für Cobra schon verloren war. Ein paar Feiglinge hatten ihn von hinten angegriffen und nun kam der Anführer auf ihm zu, um ihn mit der Peitsche zum Stillstand zu bringen, da Cobra sich noch wie ein wildes Tier verteidigte, dass in einem Käfig war.

Nein, nicht Cobra. Nie im Leben würde sie zulassen, dass man ihm Schmerzen zufügen würde. Er hatte sie gerettet, jetzt würde sie ihm aus der Patsche helfen. Ohne zu zögern verwandelte sich Kinana in eine riesige lila Schlange und flog so schnell wie ein Gepard aus dem Wasserfall raus. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie gerade machte, sie griff einfach die Soldaten an, die Cobra gerade Leid zufügen wollten. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie dieser aufstand und sich in einem purpurroten Drachen verwandelte. Gemeinsam kämpften sie weiter. Kinana biss uns zerrupfte, würgte und vergiftete. Eigentlich war ihr gar nicht klar, was sie da gerade machte. Sie attackierte einfach nach Instinkt. Es kam ihr so verschwommen vor, wie in einem Traum. Das wichtigste war einfach Cobra zu beschützen.

„Kinana, du kannst aufhören."

Wie in Trance nahm die lilahaarige Serpina ihre menschliche Gestalt wieder an. Als sie ihr Blick umher schweifen liess, erschrak sie zutiefst. Alle Soldaten von Zentopia, die hier gelagert hatten lagen blutüberströmt und tot auf dem Gras. Angewidert und schockiert fiel Kinana auf ihren Knien. Hatte sie dieses Gemetzel auf dem Gewissen?

„Nein, sondern wir beide", flüsterte Cobra, der sich in seine menschliche Form zurück verwandelt hatte, und umarmte sie von hinten. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal getötet. Leicht zu verkraften war das nicht. Das wusste er selber nur zu gut. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie unwohl er sich gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal jemanden getötet hatte. Er war damals noch sehr jung gewesen und es war auch reine Selbstverteidigung. Noch lange hielt er Kinana umarmt und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her. Dabei summte er ein altes Drachenlied, das schon seit langem von den anderen Kreaturen des Reiches vergessen wurde. Glücklich merkte er, wie Kinana sich langsam entspannte und bald auch anfing beim Lied mit zu summen.

„Geh zurück zum Wasserfall. Du sollst dich ausruhen. Ich kümmere mich schon um die Leichen", murmelte Cobra nach einer Weile.

„Ist dies schon mehrmals passiert?", fragte Kinana so leise wie eine sanfte Herbstbrise.

„Es passiert noch ab und zu, dass jemand so schlau ist, unser Versteck zu finden. Da viele dies als Vorteil ansehen, um höher zu steigen, nehmen sie einfach einen Trupp dummer Soldaten mit sich und versuchen uns gefangen zu nehmen. Wir versuchen, so wenige wie möglich zu töten. Aber leider lassen sie uns meistens keine Wahl und ausserdem kommen noch beim Kampf sowie dem Geruch von Blut unsere Dracheninstinkte zum Vorschein. Wir vergraben einfach die Leichen in einer Schlucht, gemeinsam mit allem was dazu gehört. Jetzt geh zum Wasserfall und ruh dich aus."

Kinana tat wie ihr geheissen. In der Höhle angekommen liess sie sich einfach auf dem Boden fallen und seufzte mehrmals laut auf. Die Serpinas waren friedliche Kreaturen. Naja, sie konnten zwar gut kämpfen, aber Frieden war ihr Hauptwunsch. Nie hatten sie Kriege geführt. Nie hatten sie gekämpft, nur Selbstverteidigung geübt. Doch heute hatte Kinana zum ersten Mal getötet. Sie fühlte sich ganz schön mies. Der Schlangeninstinkt, der die Serpinas immer wieder erfolgreich zurückgehalten haben, war in ihr wieder aufgetaucht. Sie hatte einfach die Lust verspürt, jeden zu töten, der Cobra Leid zufügen wollte und nun fühlte sich Kinana mies. Was würde ihr Vater von ihr denken, wenn er noch leben würde? Cuberos hatte ihr immer beigebracht, mit Frieden und Geduld den Hass ihrer Feinden zu löschen. Das hatte er sogar versucht, als ihr Dorf angegriffen wurde. Doch leider hatte niemand von den Angreifern auf ihn gehört. Da hatte er sein Leben geopfert, damit seine Tochter leben würde. Kinana hatte seitdem jegliches Vertrauen in friedliches Verhalten zum Teil verloren. Doch trotzdem wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, jemanden zu töten um sich selber oder jemand anderes zu verteidigen. Was nun gerade passiert war.

Nach einer Weile zog sich Kinana aus ihren Kleider aus und glitt langsam in das Becken. Das Wasser war ruhig und warm. Genussvoll liess sie sich gleiten und tauchte ab und zu auch ab. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so sanft und beruhigend. Die Lilahaarige schwamm ziellos durch das Becken umher, den jetzigen Moment geniessend.

„Das nenne ich mal einen schönen Anblick…"

Erschrocken drehte sich Kinana zum felsigen Ufer um. Dort sass Cobra, mit zerrissenen Kleidern, kleinen aber ungefährliche Verletzungen auf seinen Armen und breit grinsend.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch pervers bist", zischte Kinana wie eine wütende Schlange, während sie ihre Brust mit ihren Armen verdeckte.

„Oh, das bin erst seit fünf Minuten", lachte Cobra und liess seine nackten Füsse ins Wasser baumeln. Wo waren seine Schuhe abgeblieben? Ach, da hinten waren sie ja, neben der Matratze.

„Ähm… könntest du dich bitte umkehren? Ich will mich wieder anziehen…", murmelte Kinana. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie nackt vor jemanden war.

„Hm… weisst du was? Ich denke, dass du so bleiben sollst wie du jetzt bist", grinste Cobra mit leiser Stimme, was die Serpina ungemein rot werden liess.

Mit diesen Worten begann der Drache sich auszuziehen. Kinana schaute weg. Ihr war das wirklich peinlich. Doch irgendwie schien neugierig zu sein, was genau passieren würde. Sie spürte ihr Herz schneller klopfen als Gepard, der hinter einer Gazelle her war. Geschockt über ihre Gefühlen, die momentan in einem ziemlich grossem Chaos gefangen waren, schloss Kinana die Augen. In den ersten Sekunden passierte nichts. Bis die Lilahaarige schliesslich ein lautes Platschen hörte, als ob jemand ins Wasser gesprungen wäre. Erschrocken öffnete Kinana ihre smaragdgrünen Augen um zu sehen, wie Cobra langsam auf sie zuschwamm. Auch er… war nackt. Einen Moment lang blieb das Mädchen erstarrt. Nach ein paar Sekunden fasste sie sich jedoch wieder und tauchte ab, irgendwo hinschwimmend, Cobra dicht auf den Fersen. Die meiste Zeit blieben sie unter Wasser, sie unterbrachen ihre Jagd nur, um ab und zu Luft holen zu können. Dieses komische Jagd- Spiel dauerte ein paar Minuten und Kinana musste zugeben, dass sie sich dabei richtig amüsierte. Sie wusste selber nicht warum.

Schliesslich schnappte sich Cobra nach einer Weile Jagd ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zur Wasseroberfläche. Dort angekommen presste er sofort seine Lippen hungrig auf ihre, was Kinana für eine Weile zur Salzsäule machen liess. Der Drache störte sich nicht dabei, er beschäftigte sich nur damit ihren Mund zu kosten und ihren Körper zu erkunden. Doch bald erwiderte das zierliche Mädchen den Kuss vorsichtig und strich behutsam über seine ausgeprägten Muskeln. Es fühlte sich hart unter ihren feingliedrigen Fingern an. Wahrscheinlich trainierte er jeden Tag. Weiter darüber nachdenken konnte Kinana jedoch nicht. Cobras Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund weg über Wange und Kinn bis sie sich schliesslich an ihrem Hals festsaugten. Kinana liess einen überraschten Laut von sich und krallte sich instinktiv an ihrem Drachen fest. Sie spürte seine Zähne, die ihre weiche Haut sanft bearbeiteten. Seine Hände schienen überall auf ihrem Körper zu sein. Eine ungeheure Lust wuchs in den beiden auf. Schliesslich liess Cobra etwas von ihrem Hals ab und zog sie zum Ufer, an einem Ort, wo die Distanz zwischen Wasser und Felswand gering war… wo er sie auch fest presste. Ihre Oberkörper lagen auf dem glatten Stein, doch ihre Beine waren im Wasser geblieben. Gleich neben ihnen fiel der Wasserfall und man konnte noch erkennen, dass die Sonne untergegangen war. Ein silbernes Licht auf dem dunkelblauen Horizont verkündete die baldige Ankunft des Mondes. Doch Kinana konnte nicht lange diese Aussicht geniessen, die sie durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen dem Wasserfall und dem Felsen zu sehen bekam. Cobra umrundete mit seiner Zunge ihre Brüste und kam bald zur Spitze an, an die er sich sofort festsaugte. Das Stöhnen, das er aus ihrem Mund vernahm, machte ihn noch wahnsinniger als er es je schon war. Langsam glitt eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und er tauchte einen Finger in ihr. Bald darauf verbreitete sich langsam ihre Flüssigkeit auf den Felsen. Die Serpina stockte und windete sich hin und her, ohne zu wissen warum. Mit ihren Händen verschloss sie ihren Mund, um ihre Seufzer zu unterdrücken.

Cobra hatte sich währenddessen von ihrer Brust gelöst und beobachtete das zierliche, unschuldige Mädchen lächelnd an. Sie machte ihn eindeutig verrückt und es machte dem Drachen Spass, sie so zu zieren und zu ärgern. Merkwürdigerweise wusste er genau, was er mit einer Frau zu tun hatte, obwohl er eigentlich keine Ahnung davon hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sein Dracheninstinkt gegenüber Frauen zum ersten Mal erweckt. Jedenfalls hatte er Kinana zu seiner Gefährtin ausgesucht. Instinktiv nahm er ihre weichen Lippen abermals in Besitz und knabberte zaghaft an ihrer Unterlippe, während seine Zunge um Einlass in ihrer Mundhöhle bat. Kinana gab der Bitte nach und beide konzentrierten sich auf dem Zungenkampf, der sofort stattfand. Cobra bewegte seinen Finger weiter in ihr, woraufhin Kinana sich immer mehr und mehr windete und bald ihr Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Schliesslich fand die Serpina ihren Höhenpunkt und bäumte sich auf, während er langsam seinen Finger aus ihr rauszog.

Grinsend leckte Cobra seinen Finger, der nun stark von Kinanas Flüssigkeit bedeckt war. Diese sah ihn an und schüttelte darauf den Kopf.

„Möchtest du auch kosten?", fragte Cobra keck und streckte seinen Finger vor ihren Mund. Sie schmeckte wirklich verdammt gut. Er musste sich stark zusammenreissen, um sie nicht mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen.

„Danke, ich verzichte", erwiderte Kinana und kuschelte sich gegen seine Brust. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach gegeneinander und genossen die Zweisamkeit und die harmonische Stille. Bis Kinana ihre Hand zwischen seinen Beinen legte.

„Wie… was…", rief Cobra entsetz, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Glied spürte.

„Du hast mir zu dem schönsten Wonnen gebracht, ich möchte mich erkenntlich zeigen", hauchte Kinana und strich mit einer Hand auf sein Glied.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber…"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem sanften Kuss, während sie mit ihrer freier Hand seine ausgeprägte Muskulatur erkundete. Cobra begann zu stöhnen und zu seufzen wie sie vorhin, während sie mit ihren Küssen immer weiter nach unten kam. Der Drache erschauderte bei jeder ihrer Berührungen. Das fühlte sich so gut an. Mehrmals fuhr er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und krallte sich mit der anderen so gut es ging in den Felsen. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreissen, um nicht wie ein Wolf oder besser gesagt wie ein vollkommen wilder Drache über sie herzufallen. Verdammt, dieses Mädchen machte ihn verrückt. Und die Tatsache, dass Kinana noch Jungfrau war, machte das Ganze nicht einfacher, im Gegenteil. Er war ungeduldig, ihr die Unschuld zu stehlen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Irritiert blickte er nach unten. Kinana, seine Kinana, hatte ihren Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen vergraben und es war ihre Zunge, die er spürte. Schockiert drehte er sie so um, dass sie nun unter ihm lag. Erschrocken blickte die Serpina den Drachen an.

„Wenn… wenn du willst, dass wir aufhören, dann sag es sofort… wir können noch umkehren, später kann ich mich nicht bremsen… Kinana… ich will unbedingt, dass du meine Gefährtin wirst. Doch es ist noch Zeit zum umkehren… wenn du nicht willst, dann werde ich es lassen… aber beeil dich… Drachen können sich nicht lange zurückhalten…"

Kinana lächelte und schlang ihre Armen um seinen Nacken. Sie wusste genau was sie wollte und eigentlich brauchte sie es nicht zu sagen, damit Cobra sie verstand. Doch sie tat es trotzdem.

„Bitte, mach aus mir eine Frau… deine Frau…", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und breitete sogar ihre Beine aus. Der Drache suchte in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck irgendwelche Angst, doch sie war ganz entspannt. Zufrieden positionierte er sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er ruckartig in ihre Wärme tauchte. Kinana schrie erschrocken auf von den Schmerzen, verspannte sich und Tränen begannen über ihre gerötete Wangen zu rollen. Cobra verharrte noch eine Weile in dieser Position. Dabei wagte er kaum zu atmen. Dieses Gefühl war viel zu schön um mal beendet zu werden. Als er sich wieder Kinana zuwandte, bemerkte er ihre Tränen und spürte endlich ihre Verspannung.

„Mist", murmelte er und hob seine Hände auf ihre Wangen, um sie von dem Salzwasser zu befreien, während er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr hauchte. Nach einer Weile entspannte sich das zierliche Mädchen.

„Soll ich weiter machen?", fragte Cobra besorgt. Doch als Antwort bäumte sich Kinana sachte auf. Langsam begann er seine Stösse, die bald schneller wurden. Kinana schlang ihre Beine um ihn und vertiefte ihn somit noch weiter in ihre Wärme. Eine Welle von Lust und Leidenschaft empfing beide. Nie wollten sie sich loslassen. Ihre Küsse wurden immer wilder, hungriger, leidenschaftlicher, bis sie schliesslich giftig wurden.

„Cobra", stöhnte Kinana. Er verstand sofort und erhöhte noch einmal das Tempo seiner Stösse. Bald hätten sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Wenige Stösse später liess er seinen Samen los und machte sie somit ganz zu seiner Gefährtin. Erschöpft liess er sich neben ihr fallen. Das hatte ihn noch mehr entkräftet als jegliche Kämpfe in seinem Leben und dabei war er von seinem Training an durchaus härteres gewohnt. Zufrieden kuschelte sich Kinana gegen ihn und Cobra zog sie ihn eine sanfte Umarmung. Morgen würde er sie zu den anderen und in ihre kleine Gemeinschaft bringen. Hoffentlich würden die anderen sie mögen. Luna liebte Kinana schon und solange er mit ihr glücklich war, hätte Venima nichts dagegen. Doch momentan war dies egal, das würde er morgen sehen. Jetzt blieb ihm noch eine letzte Sachen zu machen, bevor er in das Reich der Träume rüber glitt.

„Ich liebe dich…", hauchte er Kinana zu. Das normalste Liebesgeständnis der Welt. Doch es genügte für sie beide vollkommen und er war sowieso nicht gut mit Worten.

„Ich dich auch…", antwortete das zierliche Mädchen und kuschelte sich gegen seine muskulöse Brust. Und während draussen der Vollmond hell leuchtete und unzählige Sternschnuppen vom Himmel fielen, schliefen beide glücklich ein.


End file.
